


Looking At The Stars

by kawusia25



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Colors, F/M, Fluff, Meg's soft side, Soulmates, little angst, not umtil you met your soulmate, you can't see one color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4478984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawusia25/pseuds/kawusia25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a kinda soulmate au where you can’t see the color that your soulmate eyes have until you met them. And stars, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking At The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) Meg can be a little OOC but that’s how imagine her soft side :P It’s my first Megstiel fic so be gentle :)
> 
> Enjoy!

“Here” says Meg and puts bottle full of red liquid in Catsiel’s hands.

“And what I should do with this?” Castiel asks as he looks at what he’s holding. Meg stole this with three others bottles of red vine from the store few hours earlier.

“Drink” Meg commands and rolls her eyes on him while she climed on mask of his car to get on roof and sit there.

Castiel takes sip. It tastes like…  liquid. Red liquid. Nothing special. But how knows, maybe demons like… this. Or it could be only Meg. Castiel shrugs and moves to place where Meg sits. He takes place next to her, trying to understand why their are doing it. Why are they sitting here with vine looking at the sky? What for? 

Meg takes a big gulp from her bottle. She doesn’t say a word. She just sits there, in the dark next to this confused angel sand looking at the stars on the sky so far away from them. Meg places vine next to her to lay down on her back. To have better postion when she is looking at the sky. This beautiful sky.

Castiel observes her all this time. His dark blue eyes notice every her move. Her hands resting on her stomach, her brown curls falling on her shoulders or her bitting her bottom lip. His eyes travel from one her movements to another. And when she points her finger at him, he knows exactly what to do. She makes some room for him that Castiel could lay next to her. Arm next to arm. Hand next to hand. Eyes fixed on each other.

“You know what, Clarence?” Meg breaks the silence and takes her eyes from his to look up. Angel is still looking at her trying to figure out what she’s gonna say next, which won’t be an easy task because he can’t see her deep eyes.

“What?” Castiel asks in low voice.

“When I was a little girl, before all this” she points at her body ”and my parents were arguing with each other at night, I was going out to the wood and lie on the wet grass to look in the nights sky. I don’t know why but I liked to see this black linen full of grey points far, far away from me.” She smiles with this sad smile, Castiel could tell. “I think it calmed me a little.”

But then, she turns her head to his side and looks at his curious face “For years I thought that” Meg points at the sky “that’s how sky looks like. That it’s always black or grey with white clouds or stars on it” She takes heavy breath and smiles again at him.

Castiel can’t takes his eyes from her. It’s one of this rare moments when he can see her, her behind her facade, her true self, her sad and hurted soul hidden behind her shield. In this moments he feels deeper conection between them. And this makes letting her go more impossible with every moment.

“But then I met you and everything changed. All my world changed” She has tears in her eyes and big sad and in the same time happy smile. She takes his hand in her and says “After you left, I went out on night and I knew that I will see black night sky, then I saw this” she points up with her other hand “ and I couldn’t believe in what I saw. All these colors… black, blue, purple… stars shinning blue with a little pink in it”

Castiel knew what she felt there. He knew because he experienced the same. But he hasn’t had time then. He had mission to complete. And no time to understand what had happend. 

“It was magic, Clarence” Meg says and squeeze his hand.


End file.
